Chronicles of the U.N.O. #1 Experiments
by Dawn Allies
Summary: An Pokemon anthroization story..... Welcome to the U.N.O. and meet three new residents, Dew, Kite and Angela...
1. #1, Hello or... How It First Started

Ah, this is something that I actually hope to finish sometime soon, there is I think 9 chapters done at the moment so that kinda says this isn't all that short, though the chapters themselves aren't exactly very long just to say ^.^;   
Nothings graphic in this but there is death and stuff so whateva, just thought I should say, there's also nearly no bad language ^.^ Yay for me, now I should shut up.   
  
  
Chronicles of the U.N.O.  
#1 Experiments  
  
  
  
#1, Hello or... How It First Started  
My name's Dew.  
And I'm in some trouble at the moment and on the run from some bad guys.   
And I'm not pulling your leg.  
And this is how it all started.   
  
  
There was the three of us then. There is a lot more now, but right then there was only us three.  
Angela, Kite and Me.   
We had just finished up at the Pewter City Gym and were on the way to the Pokemon Center to have our pokemon healed. Kite and Angela had won their badges but I was going to wait until tomorrow, I'd lost against the Jr. Trainer anyway.  
So that pretty much gave you the fact I need to get my Pokemon up a level or two or to say the least, need to be a bit of a better trainer. At the time none of us had any really good Pokemon so to say.   
Angela had an Oddish named Sap-Away, a Nidoran (female) called Cradle and her starter Pokemon, Vince, a fairly well clued in Psyduck compared to the usual. She only had to use her Oddish against Flint, which really isn't all that fair if you ask me.   
Kite had a Bellsprout named Ivy, a Magikarp called Sireon -that he caught with the rod his uncle gave him before we left Cerulean- and an Eevee named Orin. He also only had to use one Pokemon to beat the Gym leader, his Bellsprout. Another unfair in my opinion.  
Now me, I had a Caterpie called Stringshot, a Sandshrew called Tucker, a Geodude called Boulder and my starter Pokemon, a Seel called Quantum that doesn't listen to a word I say. So you can see why I had so much trouble with the Jr. Trainer.   
Anyway, we were going back to the Pokemon Center which wasn't really all that far from the Gym itself. At least, if you think travelling to the other side of a city not very far. You'd think they'd place it a little closer wouldn't you? Being a Pokemon Center and all.  
Angela and me were walking next to each other with Kite walking along behind. He usually walked behind, even if it was just him. He seemed to always like walking behind us or at least being on his own. I guess being shoved with two girls for your Pokemon Journey kinda puts a little downer on it for a boy? I wouldn't think so but oh well. All three of us a pretty much the same age with me being the middle one. Angela is four months older than I am and I'm two months older than Kite. At least I'm still the tallest in the group by a head at least over Angela, since she's the shortest. Kite is nearly my height but he's those five centimetres shorter.   
Kite was wearing his usual blue vest, black jeans and white top and one those crappy silver ball necklace thingys. His hair was its usually all spiky and all over the place in a messy shade of black -being it's uncombed self and all- that just reaches the base of his neck at some points, and also points out every other which way to nearly the same distance. That really hasn't improved much probably a little longer now.  
Angela was wearing her fav sleeveless blue and red striped top, blue short shorts, her pokebelt unevenly around her middle and this weird brown scarfish thing around her neck, with her blue and white backpack dragging along from her hand. The majority of her hair was up in a large ponytail high up on her head, though with heaps still having escaped and around her face, I don't know how she could see around her hair or even how she looked after it.   
I wore plain blue jeans and blue top and my hair in an absolutely lovely bob cut. Oh gag. 'Least it hid my ears. We were all wearing the same blue sneakers, which I guess is a little weird, but there wasn't exactly a large shoe shop in Cerulean City so we all got the same things from the same place, which is also more than a little weird. Oh well.   
Well there we were walking through a part of the town that we probably shouldn't of been going through as the majority of the properties seemed to be construction sites which really doesn't help much in the way of anything. We were keeping to the pathway for the moment even though no cars had come past in over fifteen minutes, just call us good pedestrians.   
Anyway, we came to this one place that was fairly open and had no fence around it. Kite called out from behind, "hey look, there's the Pokemon Center through there." Turning around Angela and I looked in the direction he was pointing and sure enough there was the top of the Pokemon Center popping up over the line of trees. "It's just through those trees and we should be there," Angela commented stating the obvious as she's very good at.   
"Well, you also have this construction thing as well if you're not blind ya know," I pointed out.   
"Yeah well, look at it, it's fairly open and we could probably just walk through the whole thing."  
And at that point I should have just kept on walking....  



	2. #2, A Construction Site or.. First Sight

#2, A Construction Site or... First Sight  
  
"I'm sure it'd be fine," piped up Kite, "There isn't anyone around and it's nearly dark. Anyway if we keep on going like we are at the moment it's going to be way past nightfall before we get to the Center."   
"Oh fine, it would be nicer to get there quicker, my feet are starting to kill already."  
"Oh come on, we haven't even been walking for over half an hour yet, stop whining Dew."  
I shot Angela a look before waving my hands about a bit then just stepping forth into the construction site, "Well you two coming or what?"  
Rolling her eyes Angela quickly caught up to me leaving Kite to make his own way behind us. The sound of quiet footfalls said he was following, not like as if he wouldn't or anything. It was fairly quiet and we all seemed to stop saying anything and just listened to the air around us as it moved around the various pieces of machinery and unfinished buildings. Looking about the place, the construction site didn't seem to of had anything done to it for some time by the look of the machinery covered in layers of dirt and a few signs of graffiti on some of the finished walls. Wonder why they stopped, was the only thought on my mind at the moment when Kite called out for the second time from behind us.  
"Wha-!" I was cut short as he rushed me from behind as I turned to yell at him and he placed a hand over my mouth. Swatting his hand away I was about to start giving him an earful when he placed a finger to his mouth and went "Shh."   
"What shhh?"  
"I heard something."  
"You always hear something, it's usually nothing more than a rattata or pidgey looking for food or something."  
"No, no, it was something else, I'm sure of it."  
As we both went quiet I heard it too. Some sort of talking and a couple of broken shouts.  
"What are you two going on about? I can't hear nothing," Angela broke the silence.  
"Shhh," was the automatic sound from both Kite and I.   
"There's someone talking nearby. Just listen."  
"I still can't hear nothing..."   
"Just shut up and listen Angela."  
"Oh fine."  
Suddenly there was a loud shout from our left and we all looked in the direction. There were a few flashes of bright yellow light like short electrical charges and some screams of pain. Wondering what was going on I went to move forwards and closer to the area just to be grabbed by Kite and dragged away to the side. "Don't let them see you," he whispered. "Who?"   
"I don't know who, just don't, come on Angela, get down," he continued in a harsh whisper as we all bobbed down behind a pile of pipes that were obviously for some sort of water main type of thing that was meant to be put down somewhere within the site.  
More flashes of bright yellow light and I looked back in its direction, suddenly more points of light grew but these weren't the sparking type, these were flashlights. They danced over the ground, mostly coming from the direction of a large part of a structure that seemed to have been mostly completed. The lights swept over the area where the sparks had been coming from, obviously looking for what ever it was that had set them off.   
A flash of yellow fur got caught in the edge of a beam and suddenly all of the flashlights were directed to the one spot where a small figure was crouching. More shouts and a group of black clad men ran out of the building carrying both flashlights and firearms.   
"Uh, I think we've gone the wrong way here..." I muttered. "Yeah, I'd have to agree," replied Angela beside me. "Shhh," Kite hissed and we all fell quiet again to watch to see what happened.  
As the group of men moved around the thing we heard yet more shouts but nothing was distinguishable for us to understand so all we could do was watch. A scream of pain got me nearly standing again as one of the black dressed people fell backwards away from the group twitching as he landed.  
"Wha..?" My eyes went wide as I finally got a look of what it was that the men were surrounding. A gasp from beside me and the shuffle of stones underfoot told me that the other two had seen it as well. It can't have been more than a few seconds that initial first look at one of them, as the men moved in to fill up the gap within moments still shouting at each other and the thing they were surrounding. But we had all seen it well and truly in that short amount of space and time.  
"Did you just see that?" Angela whispered.  
"Maybe it wasn't that, maybe it was just uh... maybe..."   
"Don't kid yourself Dew," Kite buttered in. "I know those stories we heard had some basis, I knew they couldn't just be rumour." He exclaimed excitedly in a hushed whisper, "I just knew it."  
I tore my gaze away from the group of men to look at Kite, "What? What have you heard?"   
"Oh come on Dew, you have to of heard the rumours as well," he muttered as he looked to me, "You know the ones of Team Rocket or some other organisation stealing Pokemon and kidnapping trainers to do splicing experiments on or something along those lines." I just stared at him blankly then, "Those... those are just rumours..." He shook his head and turned back to the men, "Yeah... whatever you want to think Dew."  
Looking back to the group again a large flash of yellow electrical light lit up the whole area. We all had to shield our eyes to the light and look away for the moment or probably would have been blinded for a decent amount of time. Trying to rid myself of the swirling white lights in my vision by blinking as fast as I possibly could I looked back to the group of men to find most of them lying unconscious upon the ground around a yellow glowing form.   
The figure was more than visible now. The yellow glow definitely helped in displaying it to the world around us. I couldn't really tell at that point in time how tall it was but later saw it was around 5''4' or so as it stood. White hair sat dead straight to its shoulders with a lot of it covering over its face. It was neither distinguishable to be male or female as the clothes that were covering it were way overly baggy, with cargo pants probably four sizes too large and a white parka another two sizes larger than that. The hood was blown back to expose an exhausted face and its whole body was heaving with laboured breaths underneath its baggy clothes. At the time I thought it was blushing because it's cheeks were bright red, though a little too perfectly rounded.   
Weird fact number one about it.  
It was glowing with the yellow light, and from the loud crackling we could all hear in the air from its direction it seemed it was with static electricity. Like when an electrical pokemon release a high powered discharge of electrical energy in one of its attacks and is left with a highly charged atmosphere around it that continues to crackle with unused electrical particles.  
Weird fact number two.  
It wasn't just glowing, it was actually yellow itself. And from the looks of it, it wasn't skin it was fur that covered over the whole form as it moved around in the highly charged air as it didn't just sit still. It obviously wasn't twitching and that was why its skin would be moving because the whole part of the body didn't move and in a spasm like manner, more like a wave.  
Weird fact three.  
It had a zig zaggy thing sticking out behind it that started off brown but ended in a mostly yellow colour with the very end part just leaning itself upon the ground.   
Weird fact four.  
The last thing that I noticed as it only just came into view as it stuck them up at the time. It had two long slim line ears with black tips that stuck out the top of its head among its white hair. With no visible ears to the side of its head either. 


	3. #3, The Girl or... Second Wave

#3, The Girl or… Second Wave  
We all sat there in shock just watching the thing slowly look about itself to all the unconscious men about it then look up in our direction.   
"Uh, uh, its looking at us guys," Angela started to say in a rather high pitched manner that got my hand tightly clamped over her mouth. "Shhh. Maybe it hasn't actually noticed us yet. Be quiet." She nodded her head quickly and I slowly took my hand down from her mouth. "But, but, bu.t.." she started to stammer but the sound of me moving again quickly shut her up.  
Looking back again I heard Kite let out a long breath, he'd obviously been holding it most of the time as we got our real good look of the thing.  
"What is it then O smart one?" I hissed in his direction, "You seem to be the resident expert."  
He didn't make a sound as a movement from the yellow thing caught all our attentions fully once more. The majority of the glow about it had dissipated but it still stood out like a sore thumb in the darkness of the area. The sun was setting then and it really wasn't helping the thing very much to hide it. If it had been day it probably would have been a little less noticeable with the glow and all as white on white is harder to see than white on black.  
It was fairly nervous and twitchy as it stood there, ears flicking about to every single noise that was made by the men as some occasionally went into a spasm as high electrical volts passed though out their bodies. Keeping them in the dark world of unconsciousness for the time being.   
A pinch to my arm got a quick, "Oww" of response from myself as I looked at Kite.   
"Shh," he whispered again to me and motioned to look in the direction of the building the black dressed men had originally come out of, "Look, there's movement in there and a red light keeps on flashing."  
"Yeah so?" I looked at Kite again and he sighed. "Think Dew. What flashes red?"  
I just stared at him blankly, "Alarms you idiot," he answered for me.  
"Ok..." I still hadn't clued in at the point.  
"Dew, you idiot, alarms mean that someone is going to come in response to it. And I don't really think it'll be the police."   
I swore. Probably not as quiet as I should of either.   
"Well what are we meant to do now? If we run someone's going to see us, even if it isn't that."  
Kite just looked forwards, "Look. It's moving."  
"We don't even know who the good guys are here!"  
Both Angela and Kite hissed a, "Shut up," at me then, huffing as I did I did what they said and shut up watching the yellow thing once more.  
At the time I couldn't think of what it reminded me of. I was never really good at distinguishing the different pokemon, I was at the bottom of the class when ever we did any tests on the subject. Oh well. Probably if you asked me now I'd be able to answer more correctly, but that doesn't really matter.   
The thing was looking in our direction again and seemed really unsure of what to do now, it was becoming even more and more edgy as it moved about with its motions becoming jerkier.   
"Maybe we should help it?" I queried to the others. Angela just gave me a look at Kite didn't do anything as he kept his gaze to it. "We shouldn't get ourselves into this," was the closest I got to a reply from either of them. "Ok, so what ARE we meant to do then? Just sit here till they all just disappear? We'll probably be discovered where we are if we do that!"  
I looked at both of them but neither said anything and Angela only gave me a look as Kite couldn't seem to take his eyes off the yellow thing. I tapped him in the side but he still didn't move, shaking my head I sighed and gave up, well if we do get caught it's not my fault.  
A flash to the corner of my vision and I turned about to see what it was but I couldn't see anything. I shook it off as my imagination as I turned to look forwards again but another flash of white stopped me from moving as I tried to scan over the darkness to the side of us where we had come from originally. Nothing happened again so I turned back once more to see the yellow thing having moved out of the circle of fallen men and slowly edging its way in our direction. In my mind this wasn't really the best thing and we all seemed to be holding our breath as it came closer and closer.   
It only had fifteen or so meters of dry dirt before it came to us and it was already halfway across that distance. Another flash of to the side and I realised it was metallic off of something black. I gulped down a thought and hoped I was wrong as I kept my eyes in the direction only moving them a little to take quick looks at the thing as it came ever increasingly closer. Worry was starting to grip my chest. Something wasn't right.   
A click to our right and all four of us looked in the direction.  
Eyes went wide on all of us as a sudden rush of black and more than one exploding sound came from the direction. Angela, Kite and I all dropped to the ground holding our ears from the noise of the bangs. I could here a chattering noise coming from Angela's direction as her teeth clicked against each other and I quickly moved a hand out to try and still her jaw. I didn't want whoever had made the loud noises to find us because of chattering teeth!  
Kite had sat up behind me and was looking over the edge again to where the yellow thing was being swarmed by more of those men in black that appeared from both sides. Those flashes that I had seen had been of the firearms they were holding whenever the yellow things glow glinted off of them.   
Kite's eyes were glittering as he watched the men converge on the thing like a swarm of Beedrill. A scream from two places got both Angela and I looking towards Kite and the thing. Angela to Kite and me to the thing.   
I couldn't close my eyes. For what I was watching my eyes just didn't want to close and as I heard a gasp beside me Angela had obviously just looked to the thing as well. The men were backing off now, standing uneasily a few feet off from it. It's glow now had all but disappeared but we could see like as if it were clear as day anyway.   
Red was everywhere about the creature. Its hands, the tips of its hair as it keeled over and gripped its chest, but most of all around where its body was held over the ground there was a small pool of it that was gradually getting larger and larger with each passing second.   
You know for a moment I don't think any of the black men actually noticed us though now the three of us were standing and probably in clear view if it weren't for the fact of nearly no lights. But we were less than five feet away from them so it shouldn't of mattered the most.   
The yellow thing noticed us.   
As her head lifted her eyes were nearly held totally closed in pain and her whole face was distorted with the same feeling. She blinked back tears and she wasn't speaking a sound or even moaning though she obviously was wanting to. Her lips were pressed tightly together and her jaw line was tight showing that her teeth were probably clenched. She took a hand from her chest, dripping with her life and pushed her hair out of her face as she just stared forwards at the three of us with eyes so dark they must have been totally black. I don't think the men around her had noticed that she was looking at us. They probably thought she was just staring forwards at nothingness.   
Her face was so human, but yet, so animal with that fur that covered over her entire body and that small black nose and red cheeks, even those long pointed ears out the top of her head. If you took those factors away and the wounds and made her fully human she would have been one of the prettiest people I had ever seen in my life. The expression held upon her features was not one of defeat, which I didn't understand and I don't think anyone else did either. More along the lines of triumph. A willy grin held tightly and she didn't seem willing to let go of it as she looked about her at the men standing about holding her in the small area she had. Though I don't think even she thought she was going anywhere now.   
Some of the men started talking to each other but I couldn't understand, it was in a language I wasn't very sure of and I could only understand a few words and I wasn't even really sure if those were right. I was basically taking a blind step into the darkness. From the few words I could tell they were talking to some important person, ok fine, I couldn't tell that, but you'd think that wouldn't you? Anyway, they were definitely talking about doctors and The Center because I kept hearing those three words quiet often.   
The slightest shake of the girls head and her smile loosened its grip to her face. She coughed a few times and spat out a couple of mouthfuls of blood onto the ground right in front of her that got a few of the men jumping back, one of which kicked some dirt up in her face. Kite growled beside me and I grabbed his arm and squeezed it a little trying to tell him to keep quiet. He shook my grip off and the whites of his eyes flashed as he turned to me and hissed something I didn't quiet catch.   
The girl bent her head down closer to the ground as her back arched and she went into a further coughing fit, the small puddle below her mouth and face quickly growing in size as more was added to it. I grabbed Kite's arm again as he was about to run forwards and help but I wasn't willing to let him do so. I knew he couldn't help and also somehow, though against all the bones in my body that he shouldn't either. It wasn't like as if I enjoyed what I was watching or anything, if I had had the choice I would have been out of there as quickly as I could. I didn't want him to help because she didn't want help. The way she looked at those men and us she didn't want help, it was visible in her gaze. She knew what she wanted and what was happening was just that.   
My stomach was doing flips inside me as I gripped into Kite's arm tighter even though he wasn't trying to move forwards anymore. One of the men growled in a harsh voice and three of the other men to either side of the girl started edging forwards. A flash of sparking yellow electricity from the girl's face that zipped through the air in moments lashed around her entire body keeping the men at bay for the time being as they yelled and jumped back in surprise. The man who had given the order growled into a receptor of some kind and he told the men to back off as they stepped back and muttered things under their breath. Probably curses or something because the girl smiled that smile again and if it could have been probably a little wider as well.   
The men looked to the one that I'd figured was the one in charge and waited for orders of some kind. The man said a few words then nodded his head to a man that was standing pretty much just in front of Angela, which was a good thing, because she couldn't see what was going to happen. Or at least, what was meant to happen.   
The man lifted some sort of large rifle up and levelled the nozzle to the girl's head at pretty much point blank range. I knew what was going to happen and so did Kite, Angela had a fairly good idea but couldn't see properly as the man stepped fully in her line of view and she wasn't willing to move and gain any notice to where we were standing. The next few moments and seemingly a hundred things happen at once in super slow motion, at least, that's how it felt at the time.  
  



	4. #4, First Contact or… Capture

#4, First Contact or… Capture  
  
The man that was in charge nodded to the other man with the gun giving him the go ahead to shoot the girl as everyone else took a quick step back that hadn't done so already. Kite shook off my grip and ran forwards shouting out a long and loud, "No!" heading straight for the man that was about to shoot the girl. The three of us were noticed by the men for the first time at that moment. The girl looked up at almost the same second as when Kite slammed into the gunman and cried out what I guess to be no but sounded more like, "ie!" as they made contact. A loud bang went off as the man went down with Kite atop of him and Angela and me fell to the ground. The leader like man shouted out some kind of orders and the three of us were surrounded. Kite was pulled off of the other man with much kicking and punching but he was no match for the men that were more than a foot taller than him at the shortest. Within a few more moments Angela and me had been grabbed and pulled around the side of the pipes and stood in front of the group each held by one man. Which is kinda a little disheartening that it only takes one person to hold you back from doing anything. Having your arms pulled around behind you doesn't help the most either.   
Kite was a little more volatile than either Angela or I and he had two men holding him for a moment till he calmed. The leader like guy looked at us and his brow creased a little and he said something to the person holding Angela and he grabbed her belt that her pokeballs were attached to. Angela made a feeble protest but had her arms yanked hard which more than stopped her in her tracks as the man holding her threw the belt and pokeballs over to the leader guy. He grabbed the belt and looked at it then at the three of us in turn having momentarily forgotten the girl still kneeling in her own blood. She was muttering the same thing over and over again as she looked down to the ground, the first real sounds I'd heard from her. Her voice sounded like crystal, clear and true, if it weren't for the emotion placed behind it and the fact she was weakening she would have had what anyone can come as close as to an angels voice.   
The man growled something and both me and Kite were quickly searched for our own pokeballs and they were thrown down in front of the leader guy. Lucky for me I keep mine attached to a necklace and they were pretty easy to see, I really wouldn't have liked some weird guy looking for them. Kite again was less than cooperative as he kicked out at the guy that came and grabbed his pokeballs out from the insides of his vest.   
The leader guy nodded his head once more after saying something else and pointed to the building where the original group of guys had come out of. Those ones were still laying spread out in a circle where they had fallen the only movement an occasional twitch. The men holding the three of us quickly started shoving us along towards the direction that had been pointed out. Angela and I went pretty calmly, I think Angela was in shock at the time. But Kite was still putting up his front of not cooperating. He kept trying to get back to the girl that had started coughing up more of her life onto the ground again and was kicking and thrashing at the two men who were holding him from doing so. He cried out I think three times but I'm not sure what he said. But the response from the girl was automatic as she whipped her head around as fast as she could and stared at him wide eyed. She muttered something and her eyes lit up with sparks of light as they started to become watery. This seemed to give Kite some much needed energy and he suddenly broke free of his captors and ran and let himself fall dead in front of the girl and stared into her face. He said something to her in a whisper, the only way I could tell he was saying anything was that I was able to wrench me head around to look at him and see his lips move even as the man was still shoving me along.   
The leader guy growled something that sent the two men that were meant to be holding Kite running to grab him. They quickly pulled him up off of the ground even as he swung around and sent a heavy kick into the side of one the men. The girl looked at him and smiled sadly as if knowing something that he didn't. As the man dropped Kite in surprise he fell nearly atop of the girl but was quickly halted as the other man grabbed the back of his shirt and he never got to land. He sat in limbo for half a second where he and the girl were dead on eye level together and she took a hand up to where his face should have been just as he was pulled back. Kite shouted something that I'm not going to repeat as a layer of red trickled down his clothes as he was yanked hard. He was about to spin around and lay another kick to the man again when out to his side the other man that he had originally kicked sent a hard punch into Kite's side that toppled him over groaning in pain.   
Not leaving him to lay on the ground the men quickly yanked him up from the ground again and started to drag him to where we were about to enter the building. Kite didn't let his eyes leave the girl and just as I turned the corner I dug my heels into the ground so I could see what was happening. It paused the man just long enough.  
The leader man was shouting at the other men and another man was lowering his gun nozzle to the girl's head once more. She was trying hard to hold her smile still as she looked at Kite, her body shuddered once as most of her blood had already left her body. Kite was kicking and punching once more but quickly gave up as he started getting blows marked upon himself instead of against his captors as they retaliated to each try.   
Kite just tried to keep eyes with the girl that was holding her smile despite what was happening. She whispered something that I don't think anyone heard and then she cried out one word.   
I couldn't understand what it was or even meant as it was in the same language that the men in black were using but by that split second look on her face showed something that was deeper than sorrow. Kite's face was a mask of confusion. That was the last thing I saw before I turned the corner and couldn't see anymore as the man holding me gave up on trying the nice way to keep me moving and punched me hard in the side and started dragging me. A moment later after turning and I was less than two meters down the inside of the dark building and I heard a loud bang. The gunman had fired. It wasn't two seconds after that I heard Kite scream out in anger and from the faint commotion I could hear he had tried to get back to where the girl was again.   
He later told me he blacked out as he didn't get more than two feet after breaking from his two guards before they grabbed him again and gave him three sharp blows, the final to his head.   
But the one thing that burned into my head from that first initial scene of meeting the first one of them was the look and that single word that the girl shouted out as Kite was pulled away. That's a scene that's played over inside my head more than most and I have a lot of things that do that now. Majority of them I would never wish upon another, no matter who they were.   
As we entered the building I couldn't see behind me anymore so I couldn't see what had happened to Kite and I was getting worried because I couldn't hear him. Angela was ahead of me and seemed to be in a sort of daze or something still. She was just going forwards and her guard person had to keep stopping and turning her accordingly.   
To look at this place from the outside you wouldn't have known or even thought they had all the stuff in the place that they did. We passed a few closed doors and some open ones. The whole passageway was basically black but a red flashing light that was situated above each of the doors and along the roof ever few meters or so. Those must have been the lights Kite and I had originally seen. We weren't exactly moving quickly but we weren't moving all that slow either and I wasn't able to see all that much as we went through the dark building. The red lights weren't helping much only really adding an eerie glow to the place. Plus the fact the walk was pretty much uneventful didn't help much. Looking in the few doors open all that was to view was either large rooms with a table and chairs or computers. Got kind of boring after a little while. Nothing like repetition to bore the life out of you.   
The only thing that was of interest was the fact they split Angela and me up and I'm guessing Kite as well as we came to a five-way intersection. Angela and her man in black went down the far right corridor, I went down the one next to it and I don't know where Kite went.   
From then on it was just forwards, forwards, turn, forwards, stop and talk, forwards, through a door, through another door, forwards, talk to someone else, forwards and etc, etc. I kind of lost track and when there was those few talking times it was in that weird language and I didn't understand a word of it.   
One thing though, it was immensely large inside the building even though I think we actually went up a floor or two as well. There were quite a lot of steps that were scattered around the place. For a construction site that didn't look anywhere near finished this place was well furnished and was big enough.  



	5. #5, Rumours or… Rest

#5, Rumours or… Rest  
As I had said nothing much happened while I was inside at that time and the high point of the journey was the end when me and my guard person stopped in front of door where another man was standing. They talked for a moment and the one standing to the door seemed to get upset as his voice started to raise but my guard person said something that cut him short and he just opened the door. With that my guard person shoved me hard in the back and I stumbled inside.   
I turned around as quickly as I could but the door was already slamming shut as I ran up to it. I started pounding my fists on the closed door and shouting things out to the two men outside but they just ignored me. I tried for a moment at trying to pull the door open but found there was no handle or knob on my side to try with. I paused a moment and one of the men walked away as the other muttered something to the turned back then there was silence outside.   
I sighed and turned around to my new room, it was pitch black except for the occasional flash of red that came through the edges around the door. My hand went instinctively to my neck and where my necklace should have been that held my pokeballs and pokemon for comfort and cursed out loud as I remembered they had been taken. For a moment I wondered what had happened to them and if they were ok, as much as Quantum didn't like me I still cared about her and I didn't want her getting hurt.   
My mind passed to another thought, that of the girl that we had seen. I knew she wasn't ok anymore, but I don't really know if she had been ok in the first place. Maybe she was sick and that's why she kind of looked like a pokemon? Those rumours couldn't have been right. I could remember hearing a few from older trainers as the squabbled after a match that one of them lost and it was always a good topic for two sides to debate on. The stories were coming from all over the place. Most trainers had heard one or two different things. Mostly the same story though just slightly different variations. Like the person was a different colour or something. Most people just brushed them off as rumours and nothing more and only talked about it because it was an interesting subject to see how other people responded and to see how outrageous their version of the story was.   
The first one is mostly based about a boy that stumbled across a clearing after chasing some sort of grass pokemon, that part ranges from an Oddish to an Exeggutor, and he crash landed into some scrub falling down inside the clearing. He lost the pokemon and was grumbling to himself when he turned and looked out over the clearing to find a group of people in black and white. The people in black were holding guns and the people in white clipboards. The boy stayed where he was sitting because as he looked over the group he noticed someone else that was neither dressed in black or white but was in blue with green hair and not just blue in its clothes but blue of skin as well. The people in white were talking to themselves but were out of range for the kids hearing, this part changed also, sometimes the kid could actually hear what they were saying, other times he could hear but not understand, but personally I think he was out of hearing range. He sat and watched wide eyed as suddenly the guy in blue grew vine like things and sent them out to a tree close to him where upon he drew himself up into it. From there there was a shout and the blue guy glowed green a moment then the whole clearing was covered in a yellow sparkling stuff much like a Butterfree's stun spore. The boy ran at that moment. He wasn't noticed as all the people were paying their attention to the blue guy.  
And the second story is where you have a group of travelling trainers that are going through some sort of building and start seeing large amounts of people in black clothing and others in white. They keep to the shadows and out of the way of the people so as to watch. As more and more of these weirdly dressed people start to show up the three trainers start to get worried and find a better hiding spot to stay in and watch from. Pretty much in a janitors closest they peek out of the door cracks in turn to watch the people pass by, noting the large amount of high powered firearms passing by as well along with the people. One of the three trainers starts to panic and the other two have to hold them back. A series of loud noises outside of the room like walls breaking down totally freak the trainer out, this part variates as to what the sound was exactly. Also the thing that there were three of them and their sexes tends to change about so that's why I'm just saying them. Anyway, as the trainer freaks at the loud noises they start to shout and yell and the other two start to get scared as well as they have to hold their friend back and try and keep them quiet so as not to be discovered. Suddenly the trainer breaks free of their friends and pushes through the door out into the corridor thing that it was attached two. Its two friends fall out pretty much along with them and they stand in the corridor in shock as they stare forwards. In their line of sight is basically wall upon wall missing large portions in a tunnel formation through them. And standing dead center in the middle of that was a man dressed in a muddy brown with grey skin. Or at least, what should have been skin, the guy looked like he was having some real troubles with it, as it was all bumpy and hard looking like he'd dipped his head in a cement mixer. Another thing that changed, the guy was sometimes green and had spikes, though they were more for the night around the campfire versions. Back on track again, now the sight of the thing totally sent the already scared trainers over the edge and they screamed as loud as they possibly could. This sent the other two along with the originally freaked trainer off as well and all three of them started up a chorus of screaming. Through all of this the thing just stood there and looked at them blankly with no emotion what so ever. It stared to open its mouth and before it had a chance to say anything the three trainers started screaming louder and started running in the opposite direction. As they ran around a corner they slammed one after the other into another one of these grey guys dressed in brown. Quickly getting themselves up and screaming with fresh breath they turned again and started running. Somehow they actually get out of the place without being followed by anyone or attracting the attention of any of the people in black, white or grey even though their screaming was more than loud enough to awake a sleeping Snorlax.   
And those are the two basic outlines for the stories behind the majority of rumours that I've heard. There are heaps of small variations throughout both of them to make them seem like different stories but that's the main gist of both of them. I know there are also a couple of others but they aren't told so much on the whole and personally they sound even less likely to be real, as they are just so outrageous. Plus I can't remember them anymore.  
Well the girl we had seen didn't really fit the category of either of those two things from the stories so I didn't know if it really had any relevance, but the way she had powers kind of did. And the men in black were in the stories as well but I hadn't seen anyone in white yet so I wasn't really sure.   
Taking a step forwards inside the room I tried to catch a glimpse of the rest of the room as a red flash lit up a small portion of it. I started to count mentally for the next flash and after ten or so the room lit up for a small distance again. I quickly tried to take in as much as I could. There wasn't exactly much in the room just a table, chair, bed and a sink in the corner. Obviously some sort of living quarters, but who would stay in a room with no lights?   
"Weird," I muttered then walked over to where I thought the bed was feeling with my hands along the wall and sat myself down as soon as I could. "Oh gawd, is this hard or what? Who would ever sleep on this? It's like sitting on the ground and its not exactly much warmer either."   
I wasn't in a mode for sleep seeing as what had just happened and I was feeling more than a little high strung and on edge. I got myself up and started to walk around the room with my hands out in front of me just in case there was something that I hadn't seen so I wouldn't trip or anything. Going around the entire room I didn't find anything new which I didn't know if it was really good or bad. Sitting myself down again on the rock hard bed I sighed as my mind started going about in circles about what had just happened and how my friends were going.   
I never realised it but at some point I moved myself up closer to the corner placing my back hard against the wall and somehow drifted off to sleep. I really don't know how I did that with all those thoughts buzzing about inside my head but I guess the rush that had come had started to die away and was leaving me as if I had just ran a marathon or something and I was exhausted.   
  



	6. #6, Reunion or… A Black Unmarked Van

#6, Reunion or… A Black Unmarked Van  
I woke up to a loud bang as my door was pulled open and someone walked in with heavy footsteps. I blinked at the sudden rush of light into the room as it nearly blinded me and I was trying to figure out what was happening. I was roughly hauled up from the bed and onto the ground while I was still trying to actually see what on earth was happening and made a vocal complaint to the treatment but it didn't come out anywhere near as harsh or loud as I had hoped, more forced than anything. The voice that actually replied to me was obviously male and was in that same language that everyone seemed to know in this place. I didn't understand it but I moved along as he shoved me forwards and directed me towards the door. The moment I was about to make a sound of complaint though a hand came down and slapped me across the face. I decided maybe not to talk for a little while.   
So we walked happily along the corridors and through rooms with me in front being shoved roughly from behind more than enough times to make my back black and blue along with my shoulders and the backs of my arms. We went a different way to what I had originally come to the room from, not that I could really tell by where we were going or anything, but the amount of turns and doors were different even to be going backwards. It was sometime in the day now because through some of the doors that were open I could see splashes of light on the ground from ceiling lights, or spilling onto the walls from windows. The red lights had stopped flashing so the going was darker in the place even if it was day outside since there wasn't really much light coming into the corridor. I don't know how anyone could possibly work or live in that type of place. There was basically no light, natural or otherwise.   
My guard person was being in no way helpful to me as whenever I paused for any reason he gave me a hard shove from behind and made me stumble forwards. Opening my mouth to say anything got me an even harder shove that nearly sent me to the ground so there wasn't really a way of winning the situation. And even if the guy had actually replied to anything I said I wouldn't have understood anyway, as far as I could tell at the time the guy didn't understand or at least speak any English.   
So that was absolutely no fun as we went somewhere that I had no clue of and had no choice about. I didn't get a good look of my guard person until we stopped where some other guard type of person was standing at a door. The guy in charge of me didn't look much different than any of the other people I had seen. He had black cropped hair, brown eyes and was dressed in the same black gear that everyone else was wearing in the place that I had seen so far. Aside from that I didn't get anymore of a look until the next stop as my guard person shoved me forwards as the other guy opened the door and let us through after they finished talking. The looks the two men gave each other wasn't exactly a 'I love you' look. None of these people seemed to get along with each other all that well from what I had seen so far.   
After three more of these I was suddenly shoved into an open space outdoors and had to quickly shield my eyes from the morning sun. My guard person didn't exactly give me all that much time to gain my focus back as he shoved me forwards still towards some sort of blurry black thing that quickly focused into view and became a van. I blinked a few more times losing those last traces of dancing dots in my vision so I could see fully and kept on walking. I was about to call out to Angela as I spotted her going inside the back of the van ahead of me but had second thoughts as I didn't really want to be shoved at the moment and I didn't want my guard person doing anything worse. As we got closer to the van I could tell it was just plain out all black with no markings. Good sign, a black unmarked van. Fogged windows are always an added bonus as well.   
I was little less than thrown into the back of the van by my guard person, where I landed with a less than delicate thud. I saw Angela in there at the back of the van and quickly got myself next to her. She hadn't noticed me and she wasn't moving or speaking. I think I scared her as I touched her lightly on the shoulder since she jumped back with a choked scream.   
"Shh. Shh. It's only me Angie. It's ok," I tried to reassure her. She looked at me wide-eyed for a moment but calming herself down. She still sat a little on edge but she was more relaxed looking than before. "Are you ok?" I inquired worriedly. I don't think she was too sure of the answer herself so she didn't say anything. Our attention moved away as we heard a loud thud behind us as something else was dumped inside our new home. Then the slam of the doors being closed straight after. We both quickly turned to see what it was and I think we both were shocked to see Kite.  
Kite didn't move and I quickly scrambled over to him wanting to make sure he was ok. There was probably just enough room inside for us to actually stand with our heads titled but I had been placed in here on my backside and I hadn't got myself up yet and didn't really see any real reason to do so anyway. I prodded Kite lightly in the side and only got a mumbled groan as a response.   
"Is… is he ok?" Angela whispered beside me. "I don't know…" was all I could reply with. She looked at me with scared eyes. I didn't know what to do, at least she had moved when I had touched her, Kite wasn't and I was getting more worried. I moved around him pushing him lightly more to the center of the van and tried to see if he was ok. Kite was curled in on himself, I can't remember what that positions called, and he was shaking a little. I tried to get him to respond to my voice as I cooed to him in mostly nonsense just trying to get some sort of a response. It seemed to work because he pulled his head out and looked up to me with swollen shut eyes. I guess he hadn't calmed down much after I'd lost sight of him.   
I kept Angela where she was, I didn't want her freaking out at the moment any more than she was, we didn't need the extra trouble that would make. The sound of the rev of an engine and a jerk around us gave the impression we were about to leave. More movement and the steady hum of the engine was the definite give away as we started to drive to our next destination. At the time I didn't really care where we were going I needed to make sure nothing major was wrong with Kite.  
"Kite…Kite, can you hear me?" he groaned in response but locked eyes on where I was sitting over him. "Dew?" he smiled a little to me and ever so slowly started to get himself into a more appropriate position. He winced and gave sharp cries more than once as he did so but wouldn't accept any help that I could give, not that there was much I could do anyway.   
"Are… are you ok Kite?" I was still worried even if he was putting on a brave show, his face was holding more than a few cuts and bruises and his clothes weren't nearly as well made looking as they usually were.   
"Dew, I'm… ok," the pause was a short coughing fit that didn't bring any blood up but it didn't look like it was all that great none the less and he probably could of if he'd continued much longer than he had. "You sure?" He just half smiled at me and closed his eyes. "You really sure Kite?" Angela piped up behind him. He opened his eyes and shook his head a little, "Yes and hi Angela."  
I got myself a little more comfortable on the cold metal floor, the grooves didn't help all that much if I must say, and looked at Kite, "You didn't calm down did you?" He kept that smile on his face and shook his head a little again. Angela moved herself around next to me as Kite moved himself up against the side of the van so as to have a backrest.   
I paused a moment, I wasn't sure if I should ask but I really wanted to know, "Wh-what happened after… ya know? I didn't get to see what happened in the end. I was pushed out of range."   
Kite bit his lip and opened his eyes as fully as he could, that was around halfway on his right and even less on his left, "I don't really know… they got her. And I tried to get back to where she was and I just blacked out." His smile grew some as he thought of something in his mind, "I guess the men in black don't have all that much patience for kids." He smiled more but wasn't all that willing to start laughing or anything, by the way he was breathing I could tell why.   
"What happened to you then?" Angela mumbled beside me, I don't think Kite heard all of what she said but got the point or was at least figuring we were going to ask anyway. He fell silent for a while and nothing was said as we listened to the hum of the engine as it continued on its way. There wasn't any other noises which was a little weird seeing as we should have been passing through the city somewhere and hearing the normal sounds of morning traffic and such.   
Anyway, Kite just sat there, he didn't answer the question and we decided unspokenly not to press. Sighing inwardly I looked at Angela then at Kite. "You want any help Kite? And don't act like just because you're a boy you don't need help. It's not like as if we are going to be telling anyone, at least not anytime soon." Angela surpressed a smile while Kite cringed. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm fine Dew," he mumbled, "What bout you two, where'd they take you?" he said a little more enthusiastically.   
I looked to Angela but she wasn't speaking shaking my head I answered first, "Went down some corridors, past a whole heap of rooms and things. Only stopped when we came to what I guess was some kind of like checking station where my guard person and some other guy dressed in black said some things to each other in that weird language. Then we went through. Then the guy stopped me at this last one where another man was standing. They opened the door and shoved me in. Closed the door behind me and left me in a small room with basically no lights till they brought me where you see me now," Angela was nodding her head in agreement to what I was saying so I guess she went through the same thing.   
Kite thought a moment, "What was in the rooms you passed?"   
"Not much, there was only a few that I could see into on the way and on the way here, all that was basically in them was either a simple bedroom setting like what was in the room I went into. A room filled with computers, or with a large table and chairs." Kite thought the answer over and shook his head.   
"What you shaking your head at Kite, you know something that we should as well?" Kite just shook his head again, "No, it's just… I don't know. I didn't really expect there to be much in that place. Was just wondering." I gave him a weird look but shook it off, I wasn't really in the mood for anything at the time. "Sooo…" I started off but I didn't know what to say.   
"I hope we don't take too long, I don't like staying in the same small space for too long, it creeps me out," mumbled Angela.   
"I don't think they'll leave us in here too long, the drivers have to stop at some point."   
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they're going to let us out as well. We're prisoners you know."   
I sat back and mumbled, "Well just make yourself comfy then, if we're going to be going on a long ride I don't want to be listening to you whining."  
Kite rolled his eyes and moved himself a little to an accompanied, "oww." A thought came to mind a moment, "Did either of you get your pokemon back or at least have them anymore?" Both of them shook their heads. "You?" "No." Angela looked sad, she'd always liked her pokemon. And I'd never heard of her to hurt one of them, she hardly ever battled them even though they were strong, I don't actually know how she got them like that exactly since she didn't battle them very often, doesn't matter much now anyway. "I hope they're ok." I nodded my head in agreement.   
For the next few, it had to be hours, we sat in the van and made idle chitchat occasionally but none of us really wanted to talk. I don't think anyone really liked the dead silence aside from the humming of the engine either. Kite had been right, when we did stop we didn't get out, they just changed drivers or something then went on. We hardly passed any other vehicles as we didn't hear anything pass by so none of us had any clue as to where we were going. Not that we would of anyway, their were no windows that we could see out of to see where we were and none of us really knew our way around outside of Cerulean anyway. When one or two of us fell asleep for any period of time, (We didn't know long for as none of us held watches or clocks of any kind, Angela had lost her backpack and Kite didn't seem to have anything on him aside from the clothes her wore.) the other/s would sit in silence pretty much like the rest of the time.   
Inside the van it was surprisingly light seeing as there wasn't any windows that we could see through, but I guess that was kind of wrong as the windows where just black, so light did seep in and we couldn't see out of. Also along with the dim light heat seemed to be attracted to the black and before long we were all sitting off of the walls as they were burning up. We had our backs against each others as that was the best position we found where we all could lean on each other, though to say Kite leaned on us a little more than we leaned on him wouldn't of been a lie.   
The time sure didn't pass quickly as we were mostly bored in the van and we didn't really want to talk too much either as we didn't know what the drivers would think. We didn't know if they could understand us, for the few times we did actually hear them say something it was in that same weird language so we couldn't understand them. Really was an added downer to our already depressing manner.   
  
  
I awoke to a hard jolt that sent all three of us rolling to the back of the van and probably wouldn't of thought much of it if it hadn't been for the fact I was quickly told to shut up by Kite. We'd stopped more than once in that manner and nothing had happened so before hand so I really didn't believe it was any different.   
Kite grabbed Angela and me and quickly as he could started to pull us towards the front of the van watching where we had landed with caution. I more than protested against this and shoved Kite off of me with a loud complaint but was once again told to shut up. Sighing I did and looked at him but he just kept staring at the van doors.   
A click and a sudden rush of light got me turning towards the doors then immediately turning away again as my eyes had to adjust for the third time that day for a sudden on rush of bright lights directed to my eyes. A gasp and shuffling sounds to either side of me gave the impression that the other two had done the same. Still trying to adjust I looked forwards once more with squinted eyes and looked at five men and a woman. Well that was a nice change. The woman and the men closest to her where both dressed in white as well so that was another welcome change. I don't know if any of the men had been the drivers as I hadn't seen them at anytime from getting into the van so everyone of the people was a new face to me. Past the people I could mostly see the greens of trees and bushes and that was about it so I guessed that the van was parked next to a building facing out. If you had asked me then I would of told you that that was probably a pretty stupid idea seeing as we were looking straight out into an escape route.   
Kite next to me growled a little under his breath as he looked at the people and Angela did basically the opposite thing as she whimpered and moved herself up closer behind me. The woman looked at us with a bemused expression that quickly disappeared as the men in the white said something to her and she frowned. She looked at him and said something back that by the tone of her voice wasn't exactly one of immense approval. She sighed and looked at us again. A hand went back over her shoulder and three of the men in black grunted then started to move forwards into the van.   
The increasing volume to Kite's growl got a hiss from me to him, "Quit it Kite. We don't know what they're going to do and starting a fight is not going to increase our probability of escape." He flashed a look in my direction and I could see his teeth were clenched hard as stone but he sighed a little and gave up on the growling as he looked back to the oncoming men. "Fine," was the only thing he said as one of the men in black grabbed his shoulder and started to pull him out. Kite's teeth bit down harder as the man had obviously grabbed a sore spot and Kite just kept himself from pulling his arm away as I mumbled something unintelligible to him. I wasn't really all that surprised when all three of the men could fit in the back of the van as well as us. One of them grabbed Angela and plucked her off me while the other grabbed me by my arm and hauled me to my feet. Bent over a little the guy dragged me out first and I plopped to the ground in a near heap as I hadn't realised the drop was there until too late. Kite landed with a little more grace next to me then Angela having noticed that both of us were at a lower level than her, landed with no fuss at all.   
Now with a proper look around I could see the building that the van was parked near. Near being about fifty meters or so. The thought ran through my mind that the driver didn't know how to park but it was only fleeting as my attention scrambled about. The main thing I could see for the moment was the front entrance to a white building. Its walls stretched out on either side of us for at least four hundred meters and the only windows that were visible upon it's surface were down the very end on our left and around those large front doors. Each one of the windows had large steel bars covering over them. There was some words tattooed into the right side of the wall from the doors, each letter was a couple of meters tall with some smaller ones below them. But they seemed more than a little worn and in need of a new coat of paint so I could hardly read them, a couple of P's, E's and an R were the only things I could make out. Looking out in front of us again now with a wider range of view there wasn't much of an improvement in the greenery department. They just seemed to stretch out even further in both directions, with a small dirt track passing between two of the larger trees directly to my left. Probably the way we had come from as there wasn't any other track that I could see. There were no trees around where we were standing or between us and the building only grass and dirt. That stretched out for another hundred meters or so in front of us before the bushes and trees started growing.  
Wherever we had been taken to was somewhere where there had been a lot of money put in place, a simple guess could tell you that you probably couldn't find this place unless someone told you about it and then actually gave you the directions to get there. The weirdest thing about the place that I had seen until that point was two large black spires that stood stretched to the heavens at either corners of the white building, about fifty meters or so from the corners at probably a direct diagonal angle. They didn't have any corners from what I could see and they stretched up about the size of the building and a half as high. From what I could tell from the flat face of the building that was staring at us the spire was around eight stories or so high.   
I only really had a short period of time to look about before I was snapped back to the attention of the people that were holding us. I blinked a few times as we stood in what would have been silence if not for Angela's occasionally whimper and a grunt from one of the men in black. Then the woman snapped out of whatever it was she was in and she looked to the man in white and growled something at him then started walking off towards the building in what seemed like a huff. I just looked after her blankly before being shoved hard in the back as an indication to move and we started off after her. The man in white muttered more than one thing under his breath and the man holding Kite grunted something in response though I don't think he was really meant to as the man in white paused a moment before walking on again with yet more muttering. I shot a glance to Kite and Angela, I didn't really want to be split up again. Angela was feeling the same way and kept looking from me to Kite in worried glances. Kite was just watching the woman like as if he was expecting something. It kind of struck me as a little odd but I didn't have anything to back myself up on the thought and my mind kept bouncing about the place.   
We walked over the grass for a while then stepped onto the gravelly pathway and kept on walking. I kept my eyes on the lady ahead and noted to myself the fact she was slowing a little. From the back of her head you wouldn't think she was as young as she looked from the front. White hair tends to do that to you I guess, you don't usually associate white hair and youth, at least as far as I knew. The white on white on white of her clothes, hair and skin gave her an eerie look to her like she was a ghost or something and the way she moved over the ground didn't help much either. I don't know how she moved liked that in heels, especially on the uneven ground with all the small potholes, it was if she was gliding upon a smooth surface.  
She kept on walking until she was at the door and then waited for us to catch up with a rather much unpleasant looking face and growled something to the man in white once we were close enough. She flicked her hair out of her eyes then turned on her heels and went in through the door after a quick shout at them to make them open before the guy could make a reply to whatever it was that she had said. She was gone in a blink of an eye and the only thing to remind us of the fact she had been there was the imprints of her heels in the ground and the echoing sound of heavy doors being closed quickly. The three of us looked at each other in surprise wondering what on earth was going on. The men in black looked to the man in white awaiting orders and the man himself stood staring at the closed door with his mouth left hanging open in a lost retaliation. So far it didn't look all that good and I was really hoping the guy had enough decency not to take it out on us.   
We all just stood there for what felt like hours until the man in white got himself together and turned around to face us. He didn't look in anyway happy and the way his voice fell out of his lips it didn't sound like it either. We took up a line behind the man in white, with the one guy in black without one of us in the front, then Angela and her guard person, Kite with his then me and mine. And we all started up a little march on our way along the white wall. I didn't have a clue to where we were going now, not that I really had one previously. The obvious place we should have been going was back and through those doors that the woman had gone through though in my opinion. I don't think any of the three of us had a clue, even Kite who seemed to know a little more than he was letting on.   
It was pretty much silence for that whole walk that seemed to just go on and on and on. We got a pretty good look at the spire thing though, it was larger even than I thought it was when we were getting closer. It had a base that you probably needed about four people fingertip to fingertip to reach around it and that's to say at the extreme least. Upon closer inspection there was a red throbbing motion moving in a line down it in three lines that we could see from the angle we were moving at. It wasn't until the last fifty meters or so of the building that they were noticeable from. They seemed to start somewhere near the top out of our eyesight and travel down the entire thing to disappear into the ground somewhere and probably continue for some distance. I wouldn't of been surprised that the spire thing went for some meters down underneath us and then some. The three of us seemed to be mesmerised by the travelling lights, as we couldn't take our eyes off it for more than a moment. I had no clue as to what the thing was for and the thought wasn't popping into mind. As we came to the closest point near the spire the hairs along the back of my neck stood on end. I could feel some sort of electrical charge coming from the thing and wouldn't have been too terribly surprised to of found small amounts of discharging static bolts in the air around the it.   
I kept on trying to look back to the spire as we turned the corner and my guard person was having a hard time in trying to keep me moving forwards. That was until I saw what was ahead of us. It wasn't exactly what I had been expecting. What I had been expecting was just another line of white that went on for pretty much as far as I could see with dirt for the first ten meters or so from the wall, then a hundred or so of grass, then the bushes and trees and such.   
Now what I did see wasn't exactly all that great but it was a surprise and definitely not as boring looking as what I thought it would be. There was the line of the building we were walking along and all still there, but as well as that there was a line of two storey buildings that went down where the trees should have been. They travelled down parallel with the white wall. Scattered around between the walls of white were smaller one-storey buildings with a few that linked up to the two storeys one and to each other. A large domed roof was held over where the long two-storey building and the largest of the one-storey buildings joined together. And in the distance I could just make out a black wall like thing of some sort of netting that was spread out between the two white walls near the other end of the larger white building with massive flood lights set up around on the edges of it. It looked a little like one of those major league pokemon battle stadiums, just without the bleaches and such. At least that was the closest thing that it reminded me of and I was only seeing it from a distance at that time. There were tracks leading off in different directions that branched between all the white buildings, the largest one was paved over and lead between the white wall building and the two storey building and then a small off shoot to one of the larger one storey places. Where that paved area was, was the only place I could see trees as they lined up along it in rows. You know those huge tall ones that people prune into spire like shapes that just go up and up. And in the furthermost distance past all the white buildings and the arena type of thing there was another of the black spires that lead up into to the heavens and stood pretty clearly visible as it was taller than anything else within view range.   
I was kind of wondering now if we had actually come up to the place along a back entrance seeing as you usually don't get these type of compounds to the side of a main building, usually either to the back or the front. Not that I had ever been to a compound of any kind previously or anything, that's just how I had always seen them in my mind and on TV and in books.   
I shrugged it off or more to say had it shoved off, as I had stopped moving to stare at the place and my guard person had had enough of it and decided on making me move again. I kept on walking and had to move a little faster as we had been left behind a short distance. He didn't make me run or anything just made me walk quiet a bit faster for a little while. We followed along behind everyone else still in silent procession once we had caught up except for a grunt from my man in black.   



	7. #7, Deserted Paths or… Inside

#7, Deserted Paths or… Inside  
The walk was just as immensely boring as most of the others ones I had been on in the last 24hours and my interest wavered pretty quickly after the initial shock of what I had seen. I kept on bouncing my eyes about over the plain white buildings and wondering what on earth they contained. I was also cursing myself for not the first or last time for ever even thinking about walking through a construction site and vowing to myself that once we were safe again that I would never go through one again no matter what.   
We followed along our same dirt path until we came to a smaller one then followed down that one towards one of the smaller one-storey buildings. We walked right on past that one and another three or four others of which I got to have a nice look at. They weren't really all that more interesting than the huge white wall. They had the same pretty much featureless surface except for the fact they had blacked out windows, though I had a pretty good guess that they were only blacked out on our side and you could still see out of them from the inside. They ranged in the amount of doors that were to the sides of them from three on the largest one we passed to none on the smallest one. Though I glanced what I thought was a door down one of its sides as we went past a gap between it and another building. A small pathway swept its way down between the two also so I was pretty sure of myself. We kept to this one path that went in a fairly zig zaggy type of motion until it broke into the side of the main paved pathway with the trees lining both sides. Then we walked along that towards the two-storey building that was standing ahead of us like as if it was just waiting for us.   
As we got closer to the building I could see a few movements in the only window that I had seen so far that wasn't blacked out. Mostly flashes of darker shades of white and black against white walls not really much to go by but it was something. I wondered if we were even going into that building and was answered in a fairly short amount of time as we turned down one of the smaller paths again and towards a building that I hadn't noticed earlier. A two storey white building surrounded by one storeys and a three forked pathway leading to its single large door. There was a single small tree standing a few meters from the front door with what I could only guess to be a plaque a foot or so in front of it. We didn't get close enough to it so I could actually read what was on it so I had no clue to where we were going. Not that I had an idea anyway or anything, just less of an idea I guess.   
We all stopped in front of the white door where the three of us were shoved together in a kind of corner where a small overhang that sat over the door left a sort of half-wall sticking out of the initial wall. Angela nearly latched onto me and I had to basically pick her off of me and step a little closer to Kite so as to keep some personal space. Kite just looked at the man in white and didn't move. We all watched the man in white and he looked to the four men said something and they left. The one that had been holding Kite gave him a look then looked to the man in white and shrugged his shoulders before following after his companions. I don't think we really knew what to do then but I grabbed Kite's arm just in case, I didn't really want to have him run off and get us in more trouble than he or us needed.   
You know the whole time since we had actually seen sunlight properly again after getting out of the black van I had never thought of running. I guess in the back of my mind I knew we wouldn't of got far. And I had even less hope upon seeing where we were now, there would have to be hundreds of people in this place. And the semi-rough treatment I had gotten so far I didn't really believe was the worst they could dish out, from seeing what Kite had looked like after coming back I betted they could of done a lot worse.   
I bit my lip as I watched the man in white turn his back on us and tap some buttons on a keypad then turn towards the door without a second glance to us. I had to hold my grip on Kite tighter as he tensed up, I wasn't willing to let him try anything on his own. I didn't want anything happening to him that didn't have a valid reason behind it. Just attacking the man would of done nothing for us. Kite gave me a look that could kill but as he looked at my face he dropped his head down then turned to the man in white again as the door opened in front of him. We all just stood there not knowing what to do until the man looked at us and made a waving motion for us to go inside the door ahead of him.   
Me loosening my grip on Kite's arm followed him in and dragged Angela in after us. The man in white quickly followed suit, once he was through the door he pressed his palm to a panel on our side of the door and it immediately shut itself. He didn't give us a second glance as he walked forwards down a corridor and we had to step quickly after him. As much as I would of preferred not to of followed along, I didn't see any point in standing beside a door that I doubt we could open or even to walk around inside a building that as far as we knew had no other way out of. We didn't have our pokemon and we didn't have anything else that could help us so we didn't have much choice in the situation. I'm guessing the man thought that as well since he wasn't really being the most careful in keeping an eye on us. Kite pretty much mumbled and complained the whole time we followed and Angela just kept her hold on my arm and wouldn't utter a sound or do anything basically except follow every step I took. I'd let Kite go but continued to pull at his shirt and push him when he was about to go off track. He didn't agree with this either but I wasn't giving him a chance to do otherwise, even with Angela lagging me.   
We turned a corner and stopped suddenly as we looked out into a wide-open room where a large desk was situated dead center of the room with a single chair and computer. A woman in plain white and hair tied up in a bun sat behind the computer typing away as our man in white said stuff to her. We quietly moved up from behind him as he waved a hand behind himself as if to say come here. The three of us stood there a little way off from the man and looked at the lady behind the desk. She was surprisingly tan looking for someone who probably worked inside all day and the thin wire-framed glassed and wisps of hair that had escaped her bun that hung around her face made her look really young. Not much older than one of the Waterflowers from Cerulean Gym, though probably a bit less clueless and bubble-brained than them if she was working in this place.   
She paused a moment and looked up to the three of us and I would of jumped back if it weren't for Angela holding onto me still. I don't actually know what had surprised me but something had. She looked at us for less than a minute before mumbling something under her breath then went back to typing again. She said something out loud towards the man then lifted her eyes a moment from the screen and looked at us again as the man replied. Her fingers continued to type even as she looked at us then she said something directed towards us. She shook her head to the side to move some hair out of her eyes and repeated herself. All three of us looked at her blankly and didn't say a thing. She sighed and looked to the man as she stopped typing and said something to him in a little less than patient voice. He answered her with an added mutter under his own breath that cracked a smile on the woman's face for half a second. The man scowled at her and she smiled again to his openly obvious displeasure.   
The woman tapped a key on the keyboard a couple of times as Angela whispered to me something that I didn't quiet catch. The woman piped up a second and looked in our direction once more.   
"You kids speak English then?"   
Mine and Angela's mouths must have dropped open because I found myself shutting it at the same time as she shut hers. Kite answered for us, "Yeah." Real intelligent and all but it's all you really need I guess.   
The woman smiled and gave the man a look that I couldn't read then she went back to typing. She stopped for a moment and her eyes swept over the screen and read over something she had just typed, then she went back to what she was doing. Angela mumbled something under her breath like, "How'd she hear me." I didn't bother to reply and neither did anyone else so we just stood and watched for the moment.  
"You three have names or you just called Kid1, Kid2 and Kid3?" She asked without looking up. Well someone had some sort of life in them in this place was the first thing to come to mind. Kite didn't seem all that willing to talk much and Angela just wasn't doing much in general so I answered her, "I'm Dew, he's Kite and she's Angela," pointing to each of us in turn. Kite scowled a little as he turned to look at a wall for a while and Angela shuffled a little more behind me as the woman nodded and typed something else into her computer. She mumbled something else under her breath then looked to the man and said something to him that seemed to wake him up from a daze that he had drifted into. He shook his head then mumbled something that must have been his reply then started to walk off again. He stopped immediately as the woman whistled and waved some papers in a manilla folder in the air. The man grumbled and strode back to the woman where he snatched the papers off of her and little more than stomped back to where he had been going. The woman held a smirk to her face as she leaned back in her chair and watched him leave. She swung the seat around a little as she stretched her arms up above her head then stopped as she spotted us still standing there. Kite looked over in her direction as she muttered something in that other language then spoke up to us, "You kids should follow him. Doc Pattern doesn't have much of what you'd call patience and even if he personally can't do nothing to you he can get people to." Her smile seemed a little crook and more forced as she finished up what she said. I don't think the end part was really much intended as a threat, more of a warning. It got us moving though anyway.  
We all quickly moved after the direction of which he had gone and didn't take exactly long to catch up as he had stopped only a short way around a corner that we nearly passed. A shrill whistle got our attention and we hurriedly moved back towards him. He was still holding a scowl to his face as he opened up one of four folders and started to read through something that we had no chance of understanding. It seemed from what I could see mostly charts and long words in the same weird language and probably some English but long words have a large tendency of slipping past me. Especially one's I had never heard of before.   
We all stood there silently except for the off mumble from the man in white and the shuffle of feet from one of us.  



	8. #8, A Black Box... ..#9, Sleep or...

#8, A Black Box or… New Lodgings  
A swift turn on his heels and the now doctor instead of man started off down the corridor at an unfairly fast pace. Angela and me started up after him almost immediately and only paused so as I could shove Kite on his way and keep him in front of us where I could keep my eyes on him.   
The man turned a sharp corner and we all slipped in after him less than gracefully and nearly banged into him as we realised we didn't exactly have much room to keep going forwards as we had stepping into an elevator. The black mottled marble walls were a nice change from the almost all white walls, floor, roof and furniture of the corridors as we all stood in the elevator and the doors shut behind Angela. She jumped in surprise and scuttled around behind me again as I moved around to put my back against one of the walls. The small space wasn't exactly the best place in the world to be with Kite's pent up anger and the man's obliviousness to us, even with us all so close together.   
I grabbed Kite back and pulled him up into the corner furthest away from the doctor guy and put myself between them. I wasn't in the mood for Kite to do anything anymore than I had been a little while ago. As I turned around to look around the elevator it came to me as a little odd to have an elevator in a two-storey building but looking at the panel I realised there were more than enough buttons to suggest that there were more floors. Probably underground ones. There are probably heaps of them around this place. My back shivered involuntarily and I looked back to Kite.   
A ding and we waited until the man stepped out before following after. At least there hadn't been any of that stupid elevator music inside there. I dragged both Angela and Kite after me as Angela still hadn't let herself go of me and Kite because he didn't look as if he was going to get himself out, much to his own protest. I rolled my eyes and looked out in front of us and blinked in surprise at finding myself looking straight out into the open sky with a layer of white below and an in between of green. We must of moved around to another side of the building facing the direction we had walked to this place from since we could see trees. Because if we were on any of the other sides we should be seeing either white dead in front of us or the black netting stuff. I shook my head of the surprise and looked around for where the man had gone and found nothing. He'd disappeared.  
I looked to Angela and she pointed to our left and said something I didn't really hear. Thinking she'd suggested where the man had gone I quickly moved off in that direction and to my relief at turning a corner I saw him coming back in a huff. As he spotted us he turned on his heels again and started off down the corridor once more in his intended direction. Kite snickered to my side and I rolled my eyes as we started off once more after the man.   
Cat and mouse is not a fun game when you don't know who is who.   
Turning a few more corners after walking a while we came to a stop as the man stood in front of a door. He pressed some buttons to a panel and a part of the wall slid away. Well that'd be why I haven't seen all that many doors and mostly just buttons along the walls. He looked at us then inside the room. The man seemed to think for a moment before pointing at Angela and then indicating towards the room. He stood there for a moment as we didn't make a move and his face started to go a little weird like. He grumbled something under his breath then moved towards us and grabbed at Angela, where upon she slipped to my other side and hung onto me from there. The man stood back a moment and looked at her with a frown. I looked back at him then at Angela.  
I really didn't want to do it but I did. I started to walk towards the door with Angela moving along at a snails pace beside me until I was standing in front of the door and looking inside the room. "It's ok Angela. Look it's not dark or anything and it's a lot nicer looking than that other one we were in." She looked at me with wide eyes then into the room then towards the man then back to me once more. "You… you sure?" she said just barely above a whisper. I nodded my head, "We'll see each other again soon anyway, we did last time remember?" She nodded her head in response and very slowly and quietly moved herself off into the room. The man looked at me with a little relief to his features before he hardened himself up and strode over to the panel and keyed in something to the pad, where upon the door started to shut itself. A last waving glance of Angela and she was gone inside a hidden prison.   
I looked to Kite but he just looked away.   
I sighed and looked to the man. He nodded his head then walked a short distance down the corridor where upon he pressed his hand to another one of those panels and another hidden door appeared then disappeared. He looked at Kite and me and motioned for Kite to come up to him. Kite didn't move and I wasn't the least bit surprised to see him make no move to go any closer. The man just stood there and waited. I looked to Kite and this time locked on is eyes, "Kite, I didn't lie to Angela. We'll see each other soon. Don't worry." He looked at me and shook his head, "Yeah, I know Dew. It's just… it's…" he sighed to himself and just walked his way down to the man without a second glance to me. He looked up to the man then said something I didn't quiet hear then walked into the room. By the look on the man's face Kite had said something unexpected but it didn't last long enough for me to be able to really judge what it was that had been said or done. The man turned away and slammed the panel with his hand and the door disappeared.   
I stood there silent and unsure really of what to do for a moment before he indicated for me to come up to where he was and he walked on further down the corridor. He turned a corner and I kept in time with his steps a few feet behind until he stopped at another one of the panels. He tapped something into it and stood back as the door opened and he waited for me to step in. I did just that but had the feeling along my back that he was watching me intently for some reason. I shook it off and never got the chance to see if I was really thinking the truth or if was a figment of my imagination as the door slid closed.   
  
  
  
  
  
#9, Sleep or… Illusions  
Looking around my new home I was happy to find that I could still see around the room and that what ever it was that was lighting the room when I first looked in was still lighting it. If you took into account of what had actually been in that other place I had stayed in the last night to sleep in, this place was a lot better. There was a bed, a sink, a small round table and chair, a toilet and light!   
Taking a step forwards I found my legs to be weak and I didn't seem to be able to stand very well. There was also this really nice aroma that suddenly found its way into my nostrils. My head started to swim and I had to make my way quickly towards the closest wall to keep myself from falling over spread eagled upon the floor. Even though there wasn't anyone to see I did hold some self-decency for myself and I didn't really want to be lying on the floor like that. I tried to get myself together as I leant up against the wall and found I couldn't get rid of the swimming feeling that my head was having.   
Feeling along the wall with my fingers and palms I made my way over to the bed and sat myself down. It was surprisingly soft, especially compared to what I'd been sitting and sleeping on the last few days and nights. More than happy enough for the time being I set myself down more comfortably upon the bed and would of moved myself under the covers if I had found the time to do so. But as my head hit the soft pillow I found myself no longer in a fully conscious state.  
  
I was dimly aware of movement around me and the sudden loss of anything holding my back for a moment before I was fully supported once more. Of sounds buzzing around my head similar to that of what all those people I had seen had been speaking and broken bits of English. My name passing over my ears where I gave a garbled half-responsive noise.   
Then there were more movements around and mostly above me that I could only see through a fuzzy blurriness that covered over everything. The only thought that I can really remember from being like that was, "What a weird dream this is…"  
A bump and I seemed to loose the feeling of something against my back once more then something cold below my whole body. My fingers and toes curled instinctively and the rest of me would of also if it weren't for something that seemed to be holding my wrists and ankles. My mind dashed about and filled in gaps with nonsensical reasons that I was willing to believe for the time being.   
Thoughts drifted in and out of my mind in rainbow coloured illusions. Memories collided with my thoughts and a jumble of mixed garble was created that danced and swam about within the confines of my mind. I tried to stretch my hands out to grab at various things as they floated by but those holds upon my wrists kept me from doing so. Turning my head about I could see a black nothingness that surprised and scared me in a way that made me look straight forwards and let my mouth twist into the O shape of a scream. But no sound echoed from my lips as a visual double of me spaced out over my own face. I blinked to the vision of me in even more surprise, there was something wrong with me, I wasn't looking like myself. I couldn't place my finger upon it but as I looked at my double I saw me, but I also saw something else.  
My eyes tilted to the sides as I tried to grasp upon my vision of myself again as it wisped its way out of my line of view. A hiss to my right sent my head turning in the direction and I felt my mouth drop open in a real scream as a rainbow of colours that swirled around a pit of black came swimming through my thoughts towards me. I tried to pull my arm free from what ever it was that was holding me but found that I couldn't. I screamed out again as I watched the thing come towards me in wide-eyed horror. I was dimly aware of shouts about me from some other source that was seeping into my own thoughts as I struggled to get myself free.   
As I shook my head about and thrashed as well as I could I saw the rainbow pit start to move away from me with relief but the moment I started to slow down it started coming towards me again. My mouth dropped open in horror once more and I pulled on an inner strength I never knew I held and pulled with as much effort as I could muster upon my shackled wrist. A single cry of relief as I pull my arm out of its confinement in a blaze of sparking lights and the rainbow pit is driven out of sight. I smile in relief as I hold my hand to my chest and grin to a flash of whites and gold over my vision.   
But a white wing comes from nowhere and suddenly my arm and hand are no longer mine once more as the shackles are replaced and I scream in retaliation to what is happening but it makes no difference. I give up and stare forwards as everything turns a deathly pale white and all sound seems to disappear, even those echoing voices that had been dancing about and around my head. I look from side to side and see a silver sheen to everything and smile to myself in happiness. I have won!   
But then a flash of neon lights that starts by my feet and I look down to where my legs lay outstretched upon my resting bed. I fall back down as a weight of something presses itself upon my chest and I feel as if it were to pass through my skin and bone and press against my heart and lungs. A giggle releases itself from within my chest and spreads out through the air in a tuneless wave that spreads lines over the world in a map of rivers and directions.   
My eyes light up and beams of red seem to burst forth from them and then tumble down in rain droplets of blood. I blink my eyes shut and the beam is gone but a heat is travelling up my body and I look down to find a red beast trying to swallow me within its monstrous mouth of gaping bursts of light. I shout and scream and pull at my shackles but something holds me in place and I can only sit and wait for the creature to swallow me whole. I cry out a final time and squeeze my eyes shut as it gulps down my head and I swim into a world of black marked off with white squares that slowly start to dance around each other upon a whimsical note of misery that echoes forth from memories that climb out from the deepest darkest pits of my soul. I try to lock them out as they prey upon me in jumps and twists of demon like creatures that slip between each other switching from white to black as they race to get closer to me. They slowly, ever so slowly start to shift and faces become apparent upon their unfinished forms. I cringe and try to wiggle away but they lean in closer and stare at me with wide-open eyes.   
I blink for a moment, I don't know you… my mind wonders about as it skips from face to face my eyes moments behind as they follow along. But yet, I can't find a single face among the ones that stare at me that I remember. My head tilts, and I sit solemn in thought as I watch the faces do their short dances then disappear only to be replaced with another that disappears again soon after and is replaced with another. Not always someone new but sometimes someone who has already peered into my eyes.   
Confusion racks my jumbled mind and I cry out in tears as something spears into my side at three points. Red lights flash before my eyes and stream down through my body as if a river is being drawn through my entire form. I cry again and feel my cheeks boil over as hot acid makes its paths over them in streams of steaming green. A sudden stop as I hear voices that stay within the world that is only echoes to my ears and I feel the river dry up and leave me as the three spikes to my sides drive themselves out in a corkscrew manner of twisting ribbon like motions.   
A smile curves out in front of my vision and a white whisper drapes itself over my world as if like snow. I step forth and fall neck deep within the soft snow and cry out in surprise as I find myself still falling down, down, down, and the cold creeping over my entire form. I go to open my mouth and scream but I choke on something that finds itself deep within my throat. My eyes flare open and I spy upon a great black snake of coiling sparking energies that shines with a metallic life that is crawling down my throat still further. The world of white and cold quickly shifts to a world of dry and hot yellows. I stand in a desert as the snake pulls itself out from within me holding upon a throbbing mass of red light that echoes over with the essence of me. I stare to what the snake holds within its mouth and try to grab it.  
I see that shadow of a whispered white pass over me again and a calm sensation falls upon my entire form as the last remaining mummers of words pass over my ears. Jumbled garbage still holds itself true to my mind but I can still see into the world around me especially that whisper in white. I smile in its direction though I don't know why, it just holds a calm over my soul and seems to hold me within its grip. Held strong enough that if it wished to it could squash all my essence out over the world, but within my heart and soul I can read its own and I believe and know it wont do that. A serene smile keeps upon my face as I see it as I watch the whisper move around and out of my lines of vision for a while.  
I blink in surprise as suddenly I feel a cold tingle down my spine from my tail to my skull and a shiver runs its way along the white trail. The cold jagged edges of the shiver raise notches upon the whites of my spine but they heal over in washes of red and blue with the wisps of cellophane white mixed within. I giggle involuntarily and smile again as I watch my world gain red and white lights around the edges and a black fuzzy center.   
A needle spears itself up my back and then starts to draw a line up along the rings of my white collared spine to the tearing up of my eyes and I clench cobblestones against each other under hoof. Then the whisper in white returns and I smile despite the feeling within my soul as echoes start to drive themselves rivets within my skull. I try to shake them out but as one dislodges two more gather and take its place. I cry out to the white whisper and it blankets my world once more as a sharp sting connects to my neck just below my right ear.  
I look to the whisper as it starts to swirl around in on upon itself as if to implode upon itself and sing my thanks to it as I see the world in every aspect turn to the purest of whites and white me out of existence to the fevered remembrance of echoing voices within my mind.   
  
I stared for a moment forwards and up to the silent white roof of my room and just seemed to lay there for a few hours with nothing running through my mind. As I went to move I cringed as aching muscles and bones complained against having being unmoving for so long. I guess I didn't just think I layed there for a long time. I gave up on trying to sit up as from the first try my head started to swim similar to like when I had first entered the room. I sighed and just sat there staring upwards and wondered over the dream and where on earth it had come from. I didn't usually have those types of dreams.   



	9. #10, Fading or… Eleven Boxes

#10, Fading or… Eleven Boxes  
Angela and I where both standing next to each other inside a small blue room that was probably around a few meters in diameter from wall to wall. The men that had brought us into the room had just left and we were standing there unsure of what to do next.   
It hadn't really been that interesting the past few days in the place. Most of the time was spent in the room that had been given to me and only three times had I seen Angela and Kite. It had to at least have been a week since we had first arrived in the place as I'd fallen asleep more than enough times to accommodate the fact. Sleeping was the main thing I'd done in my room and that being about the only place I'd been in since getting to the place that was about all I'd been doing. The annoying thing with sleeping though was that I was having more of those weird dreams, they weren't exactly like the first one but were always similar. Usually ending with me seeing the white thing then feeling the sharp sting below my ear and whiting out. Then me waking up to stare at the same spot on the roof for a couple of hours. It was rather creepy.   
But now I was standing with Angela and I was able to speak to her. She didn't exactly look all that much like she wanted to talk. I took a step towards her and she cringed back a little before just standing there looking at me. "Are you ok Angela?" She just looked at me with what seemed to me like a dead stare. I moved my arm out to touch her shoulder and as my fingers made contact she flinched a little. "Angela, are you ok?" I repeated myself, I was getting worried as she just kept giving me that dead stare.  
Suddenly there was a sound that shattered the still air and Angela jumped back away from me and into the far corner. "Angela." I looked at her then around me as another sound come echoing into the room and seemed to bounce off each of the walls and become louder and louder. With each round of the sound Angela moved back further into the corner quickly gaining on the floor as she slid her back down against the wall. She held her head and was whimpering though that was barely audible above the sound that was growing around our heads. I cringed down a little myself and was about to put my hands to my own head when the sound suddenly stopped. I stood up straight again and looked around the small room in confusion before stopping on Angela again. I quickly went to go over to her but as I got closer she just cringed back further and further into the corner of the wall. "Angie… what's wrong?"   
She continued to not pay attention to me and just whimper and hold herself as she kept her eyes tightly shut. I don't really know if she had heard me at all, I don't know if she was hearing much of anything around us at the time. Even the last few times I had seen her she hadn't really seemed all there and it had seemed to be getting worse. I looked at her in concern, she'd had problems at school when we used to go kind of like this. For some reason she could feel peoples feelings really easily, better than most and it used to get her in trouble as she'd take offence to anything in the least bit harming from anyone, including teachers. Though she didn't let it show too much, I don't know if it was like that for her all the time or if it only came sometimes to her, but I'd hardly ever seen it. I'd been told about it from others though. Sometimes she'd even burst out into tears in the middle of a class for no apparent reason. Lots of the kids laughed at her for that while others just took pity on her, she still managed to keep a large circle of friends though. She'd gone to see someone once about it but nothing really happened with that so I don't know. I thought she'd actually grown out of it or something because I hadn't seen her act like this in the last few months of our 'pokemon journey' or in the few months before then. Guess I had been wrong.   
I was still concerned about her as a voice came out over some sort of loudspeaker that was hidden within the walls. You'd think they would of realised we didn't understand the main language of the place by then and that they'd get someone who actually spoke English to talk to us. But no, they had to continue to just talk to us in the ever-confusing language that I know at least I didn't understand.   
Angela didn't move more than she had been since that sound and I just stood there blankly as the voice repeated itself. Neither of us continued to move as the voice once again repeated itself. Sighing I decided to point out their flaw to them, "Hey mister, or whatever, still can't understand you. Try some En-Glish!" So what that I wasn't exactly very polite? It didn't really make much of a difference in this place if you were or weren't anyway and there wasn't anybody nearby at the moment.   
A slight crackle over whatever sort of sound system they were using and the more silence except for the continuous murmur coming from Angela. I turned around and moved closer to her, ignoring the fact she was trying to get further away from me I slid down on the ground next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Angie, listen to me. Angie," I didn't let my voice go over a whisper as I tried to get her out of whatever trance type of thing she had gotten herself into. "Angie, come on speak to me. It's Dew. It's ok." She continued not to move and I sighed a little but I wasn't willing to give up just yet. "Angie, come on, snap out of it already. Nothings happening to you and we're safe in here." That was true as far as I knew so I wasn't really lying or anything. I still wasn't getting a reaction from her though. So I took the next step and shook her shoulder a little as I talked to her, "Angie, come out of it already, it's me Dew. Speak to me." All that made her do was cringe back more into the corner and start up some sort of chant that was below a sound volume that I could hear. With that I gave up and looked at the room we were sitting in.  
Nothing special and nothing else was really more notable than what I had originally seen, a small blue room with blue walls, roof and floor and except for one section there wasn't a single marking upon any of the surfaces aside from the door we had come in from. On the wall on my left was a dozen or so small slits in the flat surface in vertical lines that rode up and down for a foot or so for each line. They were all in a line in the center of the walls surface and nothing around them gave an indication of what exactly they were for.   
I glanced to Angela again as a clear as crystal English voice entered into the room, "Stand up and move to the wall on your left and stand two feet from the two center markings upon the walls surface."   
Not a voice I could remember a face to but it nagged a little at the back of my mind as I'd heard it before. It was male though and so far I hadn't seen a man that had spoken English. I shrugged it off and got myself up. Looking back at Angela I knew she wasn't getting up anytime soon on her own so set myself the wonderful task of getting her up. I took a step closer to her and tried to grab her under her arms so I could hoist her up or something like that but her arms were held in way too close for me to squeeze my fingers between them. I looked at her and tried another way, "Angela you have to get up now. It's no use in talking to yourself it's not going to help you." For some reason she snapped out of it and looked at me with clear eyes that actually held some expression. I think she was actually surprised as she stammered a little then pulled herself up from the ground to stand in front of me. She poked my shoulder as if to make sure I was really there but continued to stay silent. Taking advantage of the silence I grabbed her and pulled her over to the slits in the wall with little protest from Angela, "They said to stand here so I say we do." She didn't say anything but did stand there so there wasn't any problems.   
We both just stood there for a few minutes not saying anything as we waited for something to happen, Angela was about to say something when the same male voice of before said something else. "Both of you stand between the two end lines at the end of the row on the right." That wasn't hard and there wasn't any reason so far not to do it so we did. There wasn't exactly the right amount of room for both of us to fit between the two lines so we stood as close to each other as we could to the center of it with half of both of us going over the edges. I hoped there wasn't a really good reason why you had to be between the lines.  
As I found out there wasn't, so it wasn't such a big deal.   
"One of you stand forwards and place your hand in between the two lines. Wait until I say so before removing your hand. Then the other repeat the procedure."   
The voice had about as much feeling in it as Angela's eyes had previously and sounded almost mechanical. Not a real nice voice really. Both Angela and me looked at each other, she wasn't making a move to step forwards so I did. Holding my breath for the moment as I took my hand up and hoping that nothing was going to try and eat it off or anything moved it forwards between the two said lines in the wall. There was a slight buzzing like sensation to my fingers as they passed through the wall and came out into cold air. I looked behind me at Angela as my breath was released and her chest heaved as she released hers. I looked back to the wall and started to move my hand around inside the space. It wasn't much in the way of space inside the area where my hand was, about enough to just fit both my hands uncomfortably and that'd be about it. All the surfaces inside the box were smooth with the bottom one being the smoothest. It was also a little cold and felt like some sort of metal where as the other faces were made of plastic or something similar to it. The male voice was heard again and I removed my hands and stepped back to let Angela put her hand inside the box. She was a little slow in moving as she gingerly picked her hand up from her side and ever so slowly moved it forwards and inside the wall. She made a sort of squeaky noise as she moved her hand inside the lines and moved it around but did little else. The male voice didn't take long to tell her to remove her hand and we both just stood there looking at each other wondering why exactly we just did that.   
About to open my mouth and the voice started up again. "Explain what happened." I blinked once to Angela as she stood unmoving in surprise.  
"You told us what to do. You should know already," there was just a long pause and no response.   
I sighed and answered anyway, "I stepped forwards and placed my hand between the two lines when there was a kind of buzzing feeling to my hand as it passed through the wall." It didn't seem to be the full answer as far as the voice was concerned as it said, "And?" "And, inside where I put my hand there was a small box or something with the bottom being some sort of cold metal and the other sides something plasticish. Then you said for me to remove my hand and I did." I looked at Angela and she nodded her head in agreement as that had been the same with her. There was another long pause then the voice spoke again, "Explain what happened." I looked up as that was the only thing I could think of to where the voice was coming from as it wasn't really coming from any direction in particular. "I-," I never do like being cut off and I was, as the voice said, "Not you. The other one." Rolling my eyes I was about to open my mouth again when Angela repeated me almost word for word in explaining what she had done. Looking at her I muttered something under my breath and shook my head but she didn't pay any attention to it as the voice spoke again once more.   
"Step to the next set of lines and repeat the previous process."   
Angela did nearly automatically and before I could stand next to her properly she had stepped forwards and put her hand inside the space between the two lines in the wall. She jumped a little and made another squeaky noise in surprise as she touched something that seemed to give her a shock. As soon as the voice spoke she immediately removed her hand from inside the lines and stepped back to give me room. Looking at her a little weirdly I stepped forwards and slowly started putting my hand forwards into the box. There was that same buzzing feeling as my fingers passed through the wall and into the box. Moving my hand around inside the same box like thing with caution I turned to look at Angela a moment as my fingers moved to the bottom of the box shape. Within a second I had draw my hand out from inside the box with a loud yelp as a severe shock ran from the tips of my fingers and right up through the center of my arm. Shaking my arm at my side to try and get rid of the numb feeling I looked at Angela through squinted eyes, "Didn't that hurt you or something Angela?" She looked at me a little blankly and shook her head a little and mouthed a 'no'. Shaking my head I looked back to the spot in the wall where I had gotten the shock from with distaste. The voice started again and prompted me to place my hand back inside the two lines again that got an automatic response of, "NO!" I wasn't one that enjoyed much in the way of pain for no reason and that I didn't need.   
There was noise inside the room for a while before the voice spoke again, "Explain what happened." I guess it didn't really matter after all that I'd moved my hand so quickly. Angela answered almost automatically in response to the voice, "I stepped forwards and placed my hand inside the two lines marked on the wall. I felt a slight buzzing sensation to my hand as it passed through the wall then nothing as my hand sat inside the space inside the wall. Then as I moved my hand down to the bottom of the space I felt a slight shock to my hand from a sort of electrical charge. Then you told me to remove my hand and I did."   
I looked at Angela in surprise, she was really acting weird, even for her and how come she hadn't felt such a shock like me were the main thoughts going through my mind then. They voice spoke up again and asked me the same question oh which I replied to a little differently to than Angela. "I stepped forward and put my hand in between the two lines, felt a buzzing feeling to my hand as it passed through the wall. Went to look at Angela then felt a shock through my arm and removed my arm from inside the stupid hole as it hurt."  
It obviously wasn't all that impressed with my answer as it told us to move to the next space between two lines. Angela moved first like the last time and stood forwards the moment I had stepped across and placed her hand inside the two lines. She squeaked again a little at something that she touched inside the two lines and I decided in my mind I wasn't looking forwards to it. As she stepped back she placed two fingers into her mouth for a moment then took them out again as I stepped forward a little edgily. I looked at her once before taking my other hand and moving it slowly through the buzzing feeling of the wall. It was almost immediately warm inside the small box and I call feel sweat start to build up from my fingertips. Not really wanting to I moved my hand down closer to the bottom of the box where the heat was coming from to try and find what it was and promptly removed my hand with another yelp as something burnt the tips of my fingers. Placing the burnt digits in my mouth I was tempted to glare at Angela but decided against as I didn't want her really changing any more weirder than she already had.  
The voice spoke the same words it had previously after we had both put our hands inside the box and Angela basically repeated the same thing she had said before in response except she said 'warm sensation' and 'warm source'. Looking at her in disbelief as the voice asked me I replied as politely as last time, "I put my hand in the wall between the lines, felt a buzz as my hand passed through the wall and then heat inside the space. Moved my hand down closer to the bottom of the box and something burnt my hand, where upon I moved my hand out of the stupid thing. Is there a point to this aside from hurting me?!" The question was as expectably ignored and after a short amount of time we were both told to step between the next two lines.   
Sighing and stepping after Angela we repeated the process once more. Luckily this time it was actually water inside the box and when my turn came up I got to cool my burnt fingers a little. As we gave our answers to the voice it said something else to me, "did you feel anything else?" A little startled at the question I thought for a moment and shook my head, "no." There was nothing again and then we were once more told to step to the next lines in the wall.   
As Angela stepped forwards I looked down the line to try and guess how many more of these we had. Counting in my mind I got a total of eleven lines altogether, we were in between the fifth and sixth. "Five more to go…" I mumbled to myself which Angela didn't get to hear as the voice told me to step forth at the near exact moment. There was a sound as if the voice was going to say something else and I paused to wait but nothing else was said so I continued. As I moved my hand inside the box I felt a little cold after the initial buzz and moving my hand to the bottom of the box the temperature decreased a little more. Placing my fingertips and then the whole of my hand against the cold surface a feeling of sheer coldness washed over me, yet not a hair on my skin raised. Startled I stood there for a moment even after the voice had told me to remove my hand. Angela spoke quietly behind me and without even realising it as it was an automatic reaction I stepped back taking my hand out of the wall.   
The voice echoed around me and Angela's drone like response quickly snapped me out of the sensation and as the voice asked me to answer I had thoughts about not telling it what had just happened. "Stepped forwards, put hand through the wall, buzz feeling, cold feeling, moved hand out of the wall after touching the cold of the bottom surface," Angela's responses were really coming out differently to mine. It was starting to bug me in the back of my mind. I blinked once and snapped to again as I started to answer, "Stepped forwards and put my hand into the wall after Angela had stepped back. Felt the same buzzing feeling as before as my hand passed through the wall then felt a little cold but not really much. Moved my hand down to the bottom of the box where it got colder and put my hand flat against the bottom of the box thing-" and I paused. I didn't really know if I should continue but the voice crackled and before it could say something else I continued, "It felt cold for a moment then like this cold feeling washed over me and I was kinda stunned. Then Angela said something and I took my hand out of the wall." There was some sort of noise that I can't really put a name to and then we were told to move onto the next space in the wall.   
Nothing much happened for this one as we both put our hands into the wall in turn and neither of us gave any real reaction. As far as I could tell it was some sort of plant like thing inside the wall and as I touched it with my hand the edges of a leaf become a little more brittle than they had been as it seemed to kind of harden. But I didn't bother to note it to the voice as I didn't really pick up on it myself.   
We moved once more onto the next two lines and the space between. As Angela put her hand in she swallowed and gulped again two more times before the hand told her to remove her hand. Looking at her out of the corner of my eyes as I put my hand in as I expected something to happen to me, but nothing did. It just felt like nothing and as my hand moved down to the bottom I felt a slick surface to the surface and a slight tingle to my tongue but nothing else. As I removed my hand I looked at Angela again but she expressed nothing. Shaking it off as nothing until she answered I didn't think much of it. Her answer was a little weird as she said that she felt like something was in the back of her throat that tasted bad. I didn't find anything so my answer was the normal, "put hand in wall, felt buzz to my hand, felt nothing, removed my hand on prompt," just in a few more words than that.   
The next two were nearly the same where my answers were that it was a hard surface. It also seemed to become a tiny bit softer as I pressed my fingers harder to the surface but not so much that I actually voiced the fact. Angela said that she just came against two hard surfaces and to a slight prompting like I had had before she also said that in her mind she seemed to also come up to a similar blunt surface.   
Moving to the last box we put our hands in again and feeling around inside there seemed to be a hard surface but it also felt that with decent enough hit it'd probably be easy to break through. Angela came up with a similar wall in her head again in response to that one but nothing really happened for me.  
For a while the two of us just stood there not really looking at each other as for me looking at Angela was kind of freaking me out and her because, well I don't know why, she just didn't seem all that willing to look at me. The voice hadn't said anything else after asking as what had happened so we were left with nothing to really do. A thought came to mind and stepping away from Angela a little and to the second last space we had put our hands through I pressed my hand to the area between the two lines. Nothing happened and I just came against a normal wall with my hand. Sighing I turned my back on the wall and walked over to the opposite one and sat myself down. "You can sit as well Angela if you want. Not exactly a warm floor but its better than standing." She didn't say anything in response but after a minute she sat down against the same wall as me a meter or so off. I didn't know what to say and she wasn't really making much of an effort to say anything. The atmosphere around us was uncomfortable and Angela's blatant ignorance of me was rather much irritating.   
About to open my mouth a sound stopped me as a hiss came from the direction of the door and we both stood up to see what was happening. I don't know what it was about that place but they always seemed to start doing something like speak or do something to catch everyone's attention that almost always made it feel like they didn't want me to say anything. I never really thought about the matter until afterwards as my attention as well was usually caught up as well.   
As the doors hissed once more then opened fully some people were standing outside. We both looked to them and waited where we were to see what happened next. It wasn't really that surprising when one of the men came in and herded us outside into the corridor outside the room. Looking around to all the people standing there I counted three men in black and two people in white, a man and a woman. As we stood there the woman said something and one of the men dressed in black walked over to the wall a little down from where we had come from and another door opened up. I still hadn't exactly gotten used to the fact that along all the empty walls inside this place there were actually doors and rooms inside them. It was kind of creepy and really easy to forget about. The man in black stepped inside the room and pulled out someone that he pulled over towards us.   
I looked at Kite in surprise as he lifted his head up and pulled himself away from the man in black, removing the grip on his torn shirt. He saw me and smiled a little then saw Angela and kept the face for a second later before dropping it as the man in black shoved him hard in the back. Obviously not impressed with the fact Kite had pulled away from him when he shouldn't of. I ignored everyone else a moment as I looked at kite, his clothes were even messier looking than the last time I saw him and there seemed to be a few red stains at various points. There were a nice selection of cuts on the skin that was visible on his face and arms with a mottling of purples tossed in as well. He really didn't look in the best of health and didn't seem to be taking so well to the place, or the place wasn't taking well to him, most likely a mixture of both. Shaking my head a little I looked forwards a moment to the people in white as I heard a mutter of English.   
I didn't catch anymore words as the man and woman went into a heated argument about something in the same language that I could never understand. The rest of us, including me, my friends and the men in black stood uneasily as the two people in white's voices quickly escalated in volume. It broke off with a last shout from the man and the woman obviously cursed at him as he gave her a dirty look before hissing something to the men in black.   
A rushed, "Hi Kite," and "bye," to both of them was all I managed to say before being shoved away from them following after the woman in white with a man shoving from behind.   



End file.
